


Sweet Orangey Snack

by voiceless_vocabulary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cringe, Other, Please Kill Me, Vore, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_vocabulary/pseuds/voiceless_vocabulary
Summary: Davesprite takes a short vacation to the Land of Wind and Shade, there he talks amongst the salamanders and relieves much of his built up stress. He finds inner peace, but then Trickster John shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oml, I wrote this on a dare in my chat. Some shenanigans went down and this birthed it's way into existence XD

"Davesprite, what's got you down?" Jade asked worryingly.

"It's nothing, you know that I always feel this way. I wish I could go on a vacation or something, maybe that could help." He said, taking a seat on the couch and resting his head.

A vacation does sound nice, he had to agree, but there's nothing really new in the dreambubbles. He's practically seen it all already. It makes him feel depressed, knowing that the universe isn't all the infinite as it once seemed to be.

"Well, I know that I shouldn't be offering this..." She stated nervously "But I think that I can help you."

"Really?" Davesprite asked in surprise, lifting his head.

"Yes, I can change your size so that I can transport you to one of the planets. I would highly recommend the Land of Wind and Shade. It has soft music and a cool and soothing theme." 

Davesprite agreed to let Jade use her space majyyks on him, but little did he know of the events that would lay out afterwards. He began to explore the depths of the Land of Wind and Shade, casually talking to the salamanders and admiring the oil lakes and streams. The cool weather was just what he had wanted. He began to let his thoughts drift, as tiredness was doing a number on him. Eventually, he fell asleep, using one of the fedoras as a cushion.

When Davesprite awoke a few hours later, he decided to take a walk into the main city. He bought a drink from one of the kinder salamanders, even though it was just oil and that he was just going to through it away. He hovered the streets, seeing the little yellow consorts bustling around from place to place. How he wished that he could stay here forever. The atmosphere was easing his nerves, and relieving much of that built up stress he had been holding in.

He looked up at the sky and it appeared to be much darker than it once was. Davesprite just shook it off as it was probably just going to rain soon. Seeking shelter, he went inside one of the little shops to wait out the storm. There, he spoke with the salamander at the counter. It turns out that they actually do have items other than oil for sale, none that he was interested in, but still quite a revelation.

Davesprite looked out the window and the salamanders had vanished from the once busy city. Seeking shelter perhaps? The ground shook beneath the table he was sitting at and the consort at the counter looked as if he was about to throw up. The roof of the little shop was being lifted into the sky.

"What the hell?!" Davesprite exclaimed, holding onto to the table as the salamander took cover under the counter. Once the roof was completely torn off, a loud voice boomed from the sky as a hand was reaching towards the little shop.

"Hahaha! Hello Davesprite!" Said the glitchy voice coming from the one who tore the roof off of the building.

"What do you want from me?" Davesprite yelled, half frightened and half angered.

"I just want to play a little game! Hehe!" Said the voice, which Davesprite now identified as one of those freaks, a trickster and not just any trickster, but his best friend, John.

"I'm not up for it! Will you please stop? You're scaring the consorts!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do so! Hoohoo!" Said the trickster, his peach fingers wrapping around Davesprite and lifting him up into the atmosphere.

"Let me go!" He struggled to get loose from the strong grasp of the trickster.

"Hahaha! The game I want to play is called: Jump into my mouth so that I can have a sweet orangey snack! Such fun, right? Hehe!" The grip around him was tightening and soon, he couldn't see the ground beneath him. 

Then, Davesprite was face to face with the unnatural and terrifying smile of the trickster and the overwhelmingly sweet scent candy. Trickster John laughed one last time and before he knew it, he was dropped into the dark abyss of the trickster's mouth, never to be seen again.


End file.
